Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida
Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida was a Traditional animation studio at Disney's Hollywood Studios (formerly known as "Disney-MGM Studios") inside the Walt Disney World Resort located in Orlando, Florida and it currently became a show and tour attraction, dubbed The Magic of Disney Animation, after the Floridian Disney animation studio was shut down by Disney in 2004. Originally, when the park first opened in 1989, the Animation Courtyard pavilion of "Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida", was designed originally by award winning experience designer Bob Rogers and the design team BRC Imagination Arts, included four connected experiences which explored the legacy of Disney animation. The tour commenced with the short film, entitled "Back to Neverland", where Veteran newscaster, Walter Cronkite and comedian Robin Williams guide Disney Animation fans, as they were accompanied by Young Disney Fans of ALL AGES and Tourists, through the different stages in making a Traditionally Animated Disney film by transforming Robin Williams into a Traditionally Animated Disney character, of himself, in the form of one of the "Lost Boys" of Walt Disney's CLASSIC, Peter Pan. ("Peter Pan" was released theatrically by Disney in 1953) Following that introductory film, guests would witness the process of Traditional Animation, first-hand, from elevated, glass-enclosed walkways within the actual Floridian Disney animation studio itself. The third segment of the animation tour was a short film in which Disney Animators described the joy of the art of animation. A finale film, entitled "Classic Disney",' presented a montage of key moments from classic animated Disney films. Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida now has one main showroom, where a Disney animator shows guests how the characters in Disney animated films are chosen and designed, with the help of Mushu, the dragon from Disney's Mulan, voiced by Eddie Murphy. Mulan the first of three films produced by the former Florida division of Walt Disney Feature Animation, which was headquartered in the building before being shut down in 2004. After guests leave the showroom they are led to an area with interactive games and a chance to meet characters from the latest Disney animated feature films (featuring the latest Disney Characters and for the latest Disney/PIXAR 3D Computer Animated feature films, the latest PIXAR Characters). There is also a section called The Animation Academy, where guests can draw their favorite Disney characters, under the guidance of a Disney Animator. Several original cels from classic Disney films as well as several of the Academy Awards won by Disney films are on display at the attraction An expanded production area was dedicated and opened on April 22nd, 1998, the same day Disney's Animal Kingdom opened, Roy E. Disney even noted it in his dedication speech. As of July 12th, 2015, The "Magic of Disney Animation" attraction, formerly home to "Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida", had shut down permanently and there was no word on what will happen to the building and the animators. However, the building currently holds a permanent spot for the new "Star Wars Launch Bay" attraction as of Early December 2014 while former Animation Academy artists (led by Joan Neumann) form a Facebook group to "Bring Animation Academy back to Disney World in Florida". Filmography of The REAL World 1989 - "The Little Mermaid" (Additional Animation Production Services/Additional Ink and Paint Services/Additional Production Camera Services) 1990 - "The Prince and The Pauper" (A "Mickey Mouse" Theatrical Cartoon Short (Featurette) Film - Additional Animation Services/Additional Ink and Paint Services/Additional Production Camera Services) 1990 - "Roller Coaster Rabbit" (The Second "Roger Rabbit" Spin-Off Short Film based on the live-action/hand-drawn animated Disney/Spielberg feature film entitled "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" - Lead Animation Production Services - Note that The First "Roger Rabbit" Spin-Off Short Film "Tummy Trouble" was Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios in California in 1989 with Richard Williams as the voice of Tex Avery's MGM Cartoon character "Droopy" before Corey Burton took his place as the current voice of Droopy in the voice impression of Bill Thompson starting in the 1990's and even when Corey Burton did the current voice of "Smee" in the "Peter Pan" sequel "Peter Pan: Return to Neverland" and the "Jake and The Neverland Pirates" saga on Disney Junior) 1990 - "The Rescuers Down Under" (Additional Animation Production Services) 1991 - "Beauty and The Beast" (Additional Animation Production Services) 1992 - "Off His Rockers" (A "One-Shot" Disney Animated Short Film about a traditionally animated young boy and his computer animated rocking horse - NOTE - This "One-Shot" Disney Animated Short Film was released theatrically with the theatrical sequel to 1989's "Honey, I Shrunk The Kids", titled "Honey, I Blew Up The Kid", (where The Inventor's (note that the inventor is played by Rick Moranis since 1989's "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" then later in 1997's "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves") 2-Year Old Son, after an accidental encounter with his invention, enlarges to the size of a Las Vegas hotel building! Oh My, Goodness! It's That Giant Toddler!!!) 1992 - "Aladdin" (Additional Animation Production Services) 1993 - "The House meets The Mouse Parts 1 and 2" (A Non-Disney Project for Warner Bros. Television's "Full House") (Animated Segment for "Joey's Caricature" and Guest Cameo by Disney animator Mark Henn - Uncredited except for Mark Henn) 1993 - "Trail Mix-Up" (The Third and Last "Roger Rabbit" Short Film based on the live-action/hand-drawn animated Disney/Spielberg feature film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" - Lead Animation Production Services) 1994 - "The Lion King" (Additional Animation Production Services) 1995 - "Pocahontas" (Additional Animation Production Services) 1996 - "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" (Additional Animation Production Services) 1997 - "Hercules" (Additional Animation Production Services) 1998 - "Mulan" (Lead Animation Production Services) 1999 - "John Henry" (A "One-Shot" Disney Animated Short Film that is based on the American Legend of "John Henry" -- currently available on the "Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection" Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack and in Digital HD on Disney Movies Anywhere as of Mid-August 2015) 2000 - "The Emperor's New Groove" (Additional Animation Production Services) 2000 - "Dinosaur" (Additional Animation Production Services) - NOTE that "Dinosaur" is a CG-Animated Disney Film 2001 - "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" (Additional Animation Production Services) 2002 - "Lilo and Stitch" (Lead Animation Production Services) 2002 - "Treasure Planet" (Additional Animation Production Services) 2003 - "Brother Bear" (Lead Animation Production Services) Filmography of The BancyTOON Universe (NOT REAL!!!!) 2001-2002 - "Bancy Mouseling and Friends" ("McMouser Filmworks Animation"-produced traditionally-animated children's television series - Animation Production Services for some episodes of Seasons 1 and 2 - as "Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida at Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park") 2001 - "Bancy's Florida Adventure" ("McMouser Filmworks Animation"-produced 12-minute traditionally-animated theatrical 12-minute short film featuring the complete "BancyToon Superstar" cast - Lead Traditional Animation Production Services - as "Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida at Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park") 2002 - "Sports Goofy meets Football Bancy" ("McMouser Filmworks Animation"-produced theatrical 22-minute short film "Football"-themed "Bancy meets Disney" crossover version of the "Sports Goofy in Soccermania" featuring the complete "BancyTOON Superstar" cartoon cast with guest appearances of Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse and Goofy Goof and Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and Donald Duck and Huey and Dewey and Louie and Joe and Jenny (Joe and Jenny are originally from the "Once Upon a Wintertime" segment from "Melody Time" but, in "Sports Goofy meets Football Bancy", Joe and Jenny are actually dressed up in their own 1950's-style modern-day clothing!) and Bonkers D. Bobcat and Fall-Apart Rabbit as Disney heroes and heroines plus 1950's era Pete and The Beagle Boys as the main villains! - Additional Traditional Animation Animation Production Services - as "Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida at Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park") The Day the Florida Studio got shut down and why Fans mourn for their loss As of July 2015, Walt Disney World's "Hollywood Studios" Staff has announced the Closure of "The Magic of Disney Animation" attraction on July 12th, 2015 and its last day was on July 11th, 2015. It is unknown that what will happen to the "Magic of Disney Animation" building and its animation artists as it will be replaced by rather a new upcoming "Star Wars" attraction or a newly updated "Disney & PIXAR" version of the "Magic of Disney Animation" attraction. (as mentioned by a former "Animation Academy" member from Walt Disney World on a video courtesy of the official "Traditional Animation" YouTube page) Michael Igafo-Te'o has heard the news about the Florida studio's closure and believed that, because he thought that a new "Star Wars"-themed was planning to kill it off by "breaking the law of hand-drawn animation" only to upset some of the "Disney Animation" fans of Walt Disney World," (including Michael Igafo-Te'o himself who had already visited Walt Disney World twice -- first time during his Sweet 16th Birthday on September 2010 with a one-day trip to Busch Gardens in Tampa, Florida and the second and final time during his 17th Birthday on September 2011 with a one-day trip to Universal Studios Florida in Orlando, Florida) he started mourning the loss of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida and, before Michael went on vacation with his Brother Sebastian and their mother Jackie see the Garcia family in Interlochen, Michigan for 2-1/2 Days, Michael created then posted a "Memorial Tribute" drawing paying debt to the loss of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida as it closed down for good on July 12th, 2015 which involves Bancy and Frank and Percy and their Cousin Toby Ratwaller and Cuddlebunny the little green mouse all mourning for the loss of the Florida studio while Tony Bancroft's animation desk is empty due to his absence. (note that Tony Bancroft is still alive and is currently working on 2D hand-drawn animated works in California for Disney and, yes, other clients) "C'mon, Mom," Michael said to his mother Jackie in a conversation during his Northern Michigan vacation trip, "I Mean that 'Ted' and its sequel 'Ted 2' were never this close to pornography due to why 'Ted' and 'Ted 2' are both rated 'R' but, seriously?! Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida has come to an end to make room for a 'Star Wars' attraction?!? I Blame Twentieth Century Fox Studios for their "Family Guy" staff being the culprit behind my 'Loss of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida' crisis' for goodness sake and... I BLAME THAT OFFENSIVE STOP-MOTION ANIMATED "ROBOT CHICKEN" SATIRE COMEDY TV SERIES FOR TEACHING AUTISTIC TEENAGERS TO DO 'BAD STUFF' AND WHOEVER CREATED "ROBOT CHICKEN" IS JUST DOING IT TO OFFEND PARENTS OF AUTISTIC CHILDREN EVERYWHERE!!!" However, there was no word on what will happen to the building and the animators before the plans on "Toy Story Land" at Disney's Hollywood Studios" in Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida were actually revealed at the 2015 Annual D23 Expo during Summer 2015. Links #Part 1 of the 2-Part Steve Moore Blog Article on creating the "Roller Coaster Rabbit" short film while Steve and Co. were at Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida - Retrieved Once Again on 07/21/2015 by '''''BancyToonGeek1994 Category:Community Category:Michael's Favorite Articles Category:Disney Studio-owned Production Companies Category:Traditional Animated-related Articles